


don't be afraid

by peterckomo



Series: stick around and see how it ends [1]
Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: M/M, basically a bad fic, fall out boy - Freeform, i might edit it later, joetrick - Freeform, mindreading
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-25 02:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13824624
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterckomo/pseuds/peterckomo
Summary: How Joe found out about his mindreading powers.





	don't be afraid

**Author's Note:**

> a new series that i WILL be finishing! it might not be that great but it's a three part series that i have everything planned out for. 
> 
> notes about updates can be found at my tumblr: maxamdayss under the ‘don’t be afraid’ tag

Joe Trohman has always considered himself much less than ordinary. From the time he was born, he has lived one of the most boring and simple lives. Never had anything interesting happen, no real drama, and no weird paranormal experiences. His parents never split up, no family members ever died tragically, he never got abducted by aliens or recruited to be a jedi knight. About the most interesting thing he had going on was that he liked dudes. 

That all changed when he met Patrick.

He knew something was wrong when he walked into the book store. Joe hadn't felt bad when he walked from his house to his car. He didn't feel anything bad on the ride to Border's. He felt nothing until he stepped his foot through the threshold of the big glass doors. He wanted to step right back out, wanted to turn around and go home. Joe needed to walk away and turn the corner. He hadn’t heard or seen anything out of ordinary yet, just felt something in the pit of his stomach. 

Despite his better judgement, he continues walking through the store. His black sneakers walking across the cheap book store carpet, each step sending a jolt of anxiety up his legs and to his brain. He could feel the fear. Joe shifts through novels, albums, movies, everything he can do to get his mind off this feeling. Then he hears it.

It’s a soft voice, a man’s voice. He doesn’t actually /hear/ it. It never touches his ears. He hears it like you hear your thoughts.Like what you hear when you read in another voice. He knows nobody else hears it, and his first thought is that he’s going through a weird sudden onset of schizophrenia. It’s as if another man is in his head. It’s quite the opposite actually. The words he hears spoken into his head are:

‘Oh, sweet! Limited edition Bowie!’ 

It’s such a dorky sentence, and Joe’s pretty dorky. But, Joe doesn’t listen to Bowie that much, and he’s not even looking at any albums right now. He’s in the Nintendo section, searching for a new game for his Gamecube. Joe looks around, even more terrified that he’s going insane when he hears the voice again.

‘I wonder if they have Gameboy games here.’

If this is a real dude, that means that he’s going to be walking near Joe soon. Joe quickly turns back to the games, trying to look natural and not freak out. He flips through Mario Kart copies and Sims games and anything he can flip through in order to not look like he's losing his fucking mind. He figures once he finds this dude he’s gonna strangle the man’s neck and ask why the /fuck/ he’s in Joe’s head, but then again, he might get sent to prison for that. He's only eighteen, he doesn't wanna go to prison. But, he doesn't want to be going through a schizophrenic episode either. 

Two minutes pass and then the voice is back.

‘That boy is so cute. Oh my god, I want him to notice me.’ 

Joe snaps his head up and looks around, he assumes the voice can’t be talking about /him/. Right? Must be talking about some other dude in the store. Joe’s not attractive- at least he doesn’t think so. Then the thoughts are back.

‘He’s looking around. Oh god! He’s so cute, he’s got such frizzy brown hair. I have to talk to him.’ 

Joe’s cheeks flush a bright crimson, and before he has time to even process his thoughts, a strawberry blonde boy is walking up to him. He's shorter than Joe, but no less adorable. He's got black frame glasses that are almost falling off his round nose. His cheeks are rather chubby and his hair is kept to his shoulders. He wears a (predictable) Ziggy Stardust t-shirt. The boy looks up at him with his big blue eyes, smiling.

“Hi, I- I need to get past you.” 

Joe’s eyes widen, that’s the voice. That’s the boy. Joe can’t strangle his neck, he couldn’t imagine doing something like that. He’s too cute.

“What’s your name?” Joe asks, totally ignoring the boy’s request. The boy blinks up at Joe, before his lips curl up into a smile, once more.

“I’m Patrick. What’s your name?”

So much time passes.

Joe doesn’t ever bring up the voices. Their friendship escalates, they meet two other boys and start a band, which- with time, grows. They call it Fall Out Boy and they've released two albums so far and toured at least four times. Joe loses count, he spends so much of it partying, or cuddling with Patrick. Time flies by, Patrick and Joe only grow closer, becoming almost inseparable.

Joe never once speaks about reading Patrick’s mind. The voices never quit. He always knows Patrick’s food orders (even when Patrick wants to order something new), always knows when Patrick dislikes someone (and Joe finds out exactly who and how to get rid of them), even when he’s nervous. It’s became a joke between the band, that Joe is psychic, or that he’s Patrick’s soulmate. The band claims they’re on the same astral plain, or something.

Joe learns to control it, educating himself on how to tune out Patrick’s thoughts (which can be super fucking annoying at three in the morning, by the way.), he even learns how to become completely deaf to some of Patrick’s thoughts. For example, Patrick’s sex thoughts. Joe doesn’t wanna hear some of those.

There's one thing he can never learn to get over, because if God blessed him with some odd gift for reading Patrick’s thoughts, but he couldn’t bless him with the gift to forget about this one thing.

Joe likes Patrick. Like, he’s in fucking love with him. Like, butterflies constantly in the tummy, and they flutter even more when Patrick smiles at him, or when Patrick thinks about Joe. He always knows when Patrick's thinking of him. Even when Joe is nowhere near him.

One good thing comes of the situation, Patrick likes Joe back. Joe only knows this, because- well, you know. Joe knows when Patrick lays in bed awake, thinking of being held by Joe. Joe just wants Patrick to know that he loves him too. He just wants to tell him.

Luckily for Joe, he’s got the best trick up his sleeve to get Patrick.


End file.
